How the Memories Taste
by Effralyo
Summary: A story loosely based on, and inspired by, TheSassyLorax's fic "In Our Autumn Years". The nature slowly gets back, and the Lorax gets a well-deserved award from the thankful humans...


"…_Long, long time ago he was seen as a deity who wandered the valley here, protecting the trees and animals. (…) People used to make offerings to him every Winter in hopes of a bountiful harvest in Springtime." _

_~TheSassyLorax, "In Our Autumn Years", Ch. 3_

Ripe like a good large Truffula fruit, that's how he felt right now, - and, just like overripe fruits are, ready to split any moment. Heavily leaning against Once-ler's side; bright eyes narrowed to content crescents; paws licked clean and tucked to the chin; bushy mustache still preserving the scent and taste of the scrumptious things he'd tried. And the _warmth_. The warmth flooding him from within and making his orange fur emit a soft glow.

How _long_ he'd been missing it.

Once-ler himself and his guests from the former Thneedville – the Wiggins family and their son's acquaintance, Audrey – gazed at the fluffy forest guardian in part disbelief, part amazement. The old inventor, even knowing Lorax and his appetite quite well, still couldn't believe that he somehow managed to sweep up almost everything that was on the table. And the guests simply hadn't ever seen a real forest spirit, let alone a very satisfied one.

Many years ago people in fact used to _believe_ that the nature was guarded by spirits, and no important thing was started without making them an offering first. To each gift, the spirits responded with a gift as well, - be it a rich harvest, a fair wind, or simply good luck. At least this is what said an old, almost forgotten, legend. Almost forgotten by the Thneedville citizens - who had yet to discover the nature coming back - and revived in Grandma Wiggins's memory, after she had learned that the trees are back and even have a magical guard...

Who would've thought that a big stash of canned food Once-ler had gathered before becoming a hermit will come in handy now. Preserved for a few centuries, no less, and still not losing in taste. A wonder of technology amazing enough even for Lorax, who still couldn't believe that, out of seemingly nothing, a real feast i_n his honor _will be prepared. The forest guard's eyes widened even more, when Mrs. Wiggins told the rest to unload two big baskets of treats they brought from the town… In minutes the whole house turned into such chaos that for a few hours, Granny Wiggins had to sit in a chair and hold Lorax on her lap – so no one could accidentally trip over him, and he himself couldn't sneak anything before the feast begins.

"A real one…" - the Granny repeated, patting the little spirit on the head. - "I _knew _there must be at least one left, if the nature's back. And now here you are… So it wasn't a lie, the things I learned _then_. "

"''M really touched", Lorax sighed. – "All o'that fuss, because of me, 'n' just when I 'd almost forgotten it myself… Just like in good ol' times, ya know..."

"I do", replied the Granny. – "You'll need all the powers you can get, and we'll help you with it. Boy it must be tiring for such a tiny critter to keep an eye at the whole dale…"

"Hoho!" – The forest guard's thick moustache fluffed even more. – "And whaddaya expect from someone who's given _one_ dale ta guard, t'be taller than Beanpole's Lerkim?"

The Grandma burst into laughter herself, guessing that by the last words Lorax meant Once-ler's house, and wanted to reply, when…

"Norma!" – called the old inventor. – "And you, Mustache! Where on earth are you both, get to the table before everything's cold!"

…At the sight of Once-ler's lanky legs half covered by an old polka-dotted apron, Lorax was about to chortle, but as his eyes darted at the laid table and then back at the inventor, laugh stuck in his throat. Even the pancake feast from the time Once-ler settled in the Truffula Dale still wasn't comparable with what the forest guard was seeing now.

Back then,Once-ler did it more to show off, like he used to do for his whole family. Though the pancakes were good indeed, they weren't a true _gift _and, despite filling Lorax up, gave little to no to his magic. But now he could literally sense the enveloping welcome – and froze with his mouth open, not knowing what to say to the five humans looking at him and not to sound awkward. They all (even Mrs. Wiggins, who at first didn't even believe that there can be any trees other than artificial), and those who lived far away from here, _wanted_ him to help the nature come back. And the little spirit was too flabbergasted to at least thank them.

"Ted", finally said Granny Norma to a brown-haired boy, who was sitting on a couch closest to her. – "Come on, help our tree guardian take his place of honor."

_Our. _A pleasant shiver ran through Lorax's fur at this word, as the boy carefully picked him up – the forest spirit was not heavier than a large house cat, - and sat him down on a stack of small couch pillows, between himself and Audrey.

Only then Lorax came to his senses and, with a familiar gleam in his eyes, rubbed his paws together.

"…All right, all right. Dun'mind if I- _do_!"

"Wooow…" – The red-haired girl traced her hand along Lorax's round side. - "How in the world could he fit _all_ that in? No one will believe us at school, Ted…"

"We don't have to tell- sssh, wait, don't touch!" – whispered Ted. – "Audrey, can't you see he's about to burst… or is he?"

"Uh?" – Once-ler turned to the two children, who were now both sitting on the other end of the couch and looking at the forest guardian. –"Nope, _he_ won't. This fella isn't like that, trust me."

Lorax, blissed and stuffed to the very mustache, couldn't say a word now. The whole Truffula Dale, just the way it was _before_, blossomed on his tongue today, and he was afraid the taste will disappear the very moment he will open his mouth. It didn't even matter there was no Truffula fruits - they'll come soon, they definitely will. He got to taste the memories about the valley and people's plea to have it back, and that was enough for his magic powers to work.

Pancakes;_ the golden sun over the hills._Tomato chive pizza – Granny Norma's signature one; _a round, sun-warmed glade with red flowers scattered all over it._ Mint soda; _the summer rain, a cool breeze from the river. _Peaches in syrup; _glistening like Humming Fish in the stream. _Thin waffle sticks;_ just like Truffula saplings._ Snowy-white marshmallows; _light white clouds in the sky. _Strawberry-flavored yogurt; _a bright pink dawn. _Blueberry jam from Once-ler's stash; _a calm violet evening._ Dark golden tea;_ warming the heart, like a Swoomee-Swan song, and even of almost the same color as them. _Chocolate cake slice; _as brown and sweet as Brown Bar-ba-loots. _A whole handful of jelly beans from Ted; _not exactly Truffula fruits, but how close... _andfinally, a treat Grandma Norma handed to him herself, after everyone had their fair share: a chunk of brownish biscuit dipped in custard. _She said… it reminds of him._

That's it; nothing is missed. _It's time_.

Lorax rolled onto his side, getting comfy, and put both paws on his heart.

Bright orange light flashed from under them.

Both Once-ler and his guests shielded their eyes in awe, thinking that the forest spirit is going to blow up for good, - but when they opened their eyes again, Lorax, safe and sound, laid where he was. Except for now he was glowing head to toe.

"And I thought it's gonna be thunderbolts and all that stuff again", Once-ler chuckled, sitting down near his friend. - "So, Butterball, I see old age got to ya too?"

"Are you… hic… outta yer mind, Be'npole?" – Lorax laughed and jokingly swatted a paw at the old inventor's elbow – as he could. – "'M not that ol' yet. It's just that I ain't angry now. At anyone. At all."

"But… I still don't see anything else to change", said Ted, looking out of the window.

"Ya forgot ta add _yet_", smiled the forest guardian. - "Some things need time, pal. Sure wish I myself could make trees sprout outta the ground in a minute. They ain't gonna grow faster if no one gives the earth more warmth. And whaddya thinkin' I'm doin' now?"

The boy nodded – although the idea of warming the earth through the house walls seemed him a little weird. But if a spirit himself says so…

…The orange glow in the Lerkim's windows didn't go out even after darkness, - only dimmed a little.

It reached even Granny Norma and , who were already asleep at the third floor. Even Audrey and Ted, who were stargazing at the second floor. And flooded the whole room the Once-ler and Lorax were in – the old man still sitting on the sofa, and the forest spirit leaning against his side.

Finally, Once-ler remembered that thing he wanted to ask his friend about.

"Mustache?"

"Hmrh…"

"Remember what you said to Ted?" – whispered Once-ler. – "Something about… how some things need time… So I've been thinking here… y-you know, you said, the Truffulas will grow back soon, but will I?.."

"Ah, that…" – Lorax buried his face deeper into the old inventor's green jacket and mumbled something he couldn't figure out.

"What?"

"I say, what's enough for the earth, is enough for ya."


End file.
